


Blush and Bashful

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's new favorite hobby is making the bookstore clerk blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush and Bashful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spring 2013 round of salt-burn-porn for the prompt _my favorite shade of red_.

Jensen would later swear that it had started innocently enough.

Jared would say that Jensen Ackles didn’t have an innocent bone in his body, but whatever.

Jensen had a little time to kill one evening between leaving his office for the day and meeting friends for a drink, and he stopped in at a local secondhand bookstore. He picked up the 11th doorstop in a fantasy series he’d been reading off and on since he was 13, and a book about Texas history he thought his father would enjoy. Then he spotted a tatty copy of a John Norman book he remembered his friends passing around in middle school until a scandalized teacher had confiscated it. Jensen himself had never had a chance to read _Slave Girl of Gor_ , and he picked it up with a shrug and added it to the stack.

He was absently scrolling through messages on his phone when the guy behind the counter started ringing him up. Jensen glanced up, noticed how cute the clerk was, and put away his phone.

“That any good?” he asked, pointing to the Robert Jordan book.

“I gave up around book four,” the kid—Jared, according to his nametag—admitted. “I’ve heard good things about it, though.”

He was long and lean, just how Jensen liked them, with strong, sure hands and almond-shaped eyes. Jensen was about to ask Jared if he had some particular stance on dating customers when he saw with amusement how Jared picked up the next book, glanced at the scantily clad woman in chains on the cover, and turned a fetching shade of pink.

“How about that one?” Jensen asked, voice dropping to a low purr.

“Umm…” Jared blushed even more furiously before shoving everything into a bag. “13.26,” he said.

Jensen paid and strolled toward the door. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Jared watching him. When he realized he’d been caught staring Jared turned away quickly and pretended to be shuffling through receipts.

Jensen smiled to himself as he headed out into the sultry July evening. As he walked the two blocks to Luke’s Bar and Grill, Jensen thought making Jared blush might be his new favorite hobby.

He returned to the shop several times over the next couple of weeks, searching for the most outrageous books he could find and cataloging Jared’s embarrassment each time, how the warmth of his blush flooded his smooth, tanned complexion with various shades of pink and red.

_The Gay Kama Sutra_ caused only a slight pinking of his cheeks, perhaps a dusky rose, but _Bend Over: A Guide to Anal Sex_ turned Jared’s face the color of a boiled lobster. The paperback _Spread ‘Em_ , with a cover that featured a close-up of a cop’s uniformed ass, caused Jared’s cheeks to flame scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears.

“What do you know about this one?” Jensen asked with an innocent smile. Jared ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and mumbled something as he shoved it in a bag.

“Oh, I don’t need a bag,” Jensen said shamelessly and bit his lip to stop laughing when Jared removed the book, eyes looking anywhere but at the cop’s tight ass and suggestive nightstick.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Jared hissed, keeping his eyes locked on the cash drawer.

“Of course I am,” Jensen said. “Hasn’t anybody ever told you how goddamn pretty you are when you blush?”

He watched with glee as Jared’s scarlet cheeks darkened to crimson.

The following Thursday Jensen stepped up to the counter and said, “Excuse me, Jared is it?”

Jared looked at him warily.

“I’d like to return this copy of _Pack Lust_.”

“No problem.”

“I mean, the werewolf sex scenes were completely inaccurate, you know?”

“I understand.”

Jensen leaned closer. “You’re getting better at maintaining your composure, Jared,” he murmured.

“I’ve been practicing.”

“And yet, your face is such a lovely shade, like a fine glass of Beaujolais.”

“I tried practicing that too,” Jared muttered, clearly flustered as he tried and failed to run Jensen’s credit card a couple of times. “Doesn’t seem to be anything I can do about it.”

“But you’ve tried?” Jensen lowered his voice. “What do you think about when you’re trying not to blush, Jared?”

Jared met his eyes. “Your refund has been credited to your card, Mr. Ackles.”

“Please, call me Jensen.”

“Did you need anything else tonight, Jensen?”

“A drink.”

“Y-yeah?” His voice stuttered a little, and Jensen saw that Jared was unconsciously leaning closer to him, eyes on Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen licked his lips. “A drink with you,” he clarified.

“Hmm.” Jared blinked and then stepped back. “Yeah, no thanks.”

“Maybe another time.” Jensen wasn’t fazed. He’d seen the look in Jared’s eyes; it would just take a little more coaxing to bring him around.

Three nights later he bypassed Jared’s register altogether and stepped up to a pretty, smirking redhead whose nametag read ‘Dani.’

“Hi, Dani.”

“How can I help you?”

“Well, see, I’ve been trying to get your coworker over there to meet me for a drink but he keeps turning me down.”

She looked over at Jared, eyes dancing. “Does he now?”

“Dani,” Jared warned.

“I’m just wondering if you can tell me if I have a chance. Does he even like guys?”

“Oh, yeah. Every girl that works here hit on him before we finally figured out what he liked.”

“And he’s available?”

“As far as I know.”

“Dani!”

“Do you think I’m his type?”

Dani looked Jensen up and down. “Baby, I think you’re everyone’s type.”

“So, hey, I’m gonna go down to Luke’s to get a burger, maybe you can convince Jared to stop by? You can come along and chaperone if you’d like.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Will this copy of _Peter Does the Wolf_ be all for you tonight?”

“Yep, that should do it.” He smiled at her. “Between you and me, I’ve dropped more than $50 on truly awful erotica trying to get Jared’s attention.”

“You must have picked up some new moves at least,” she said as she handed him his change.

Jensen’s smile widened. “If I were a werewolf, I’d be unstoppable.”

Dani laughed. “See you around, Jensen.”

An hour later Jensen was sipping a glass of Jack and reading about Peter’s adventures with the “smoldering” pack leader D'Artangnan ( _D’Artangnan_? ) when Jared slid into the booth across from him, arms folded and lips set in a thin line.

“Everybody I work with thinks this is just about the funniest thing ever,” Jared snapped.

“I’m a pretty funny guy.”

Jared snorted. “You sure seem to think so.”

Jensen slid his book into his satchel. “You’re just so fucking cute when you’re embarrassed,” Jensen admitted, glancing up to see that, yes, Jared’s cheeks were a lovely salmon color. “It’s becoming an addiction.”

“You’re impossible,” Jared said. “You’re impossible and your pick-up lines are atrocious.”

“I watched a lot of _Three’s Company_ reruns when I was a kid,” Jensen said with a shrug.

Jared glared at him, but Jensen was pretty sure he was trying to hide a smile. When Dani settled next to Jared a couple of minutes later, juggling a pitcher and three glasses, Jensen noticed the tension bleed from Jared’s posture and the set of his jaw relax.

They told Jensen about some of their odder customers—“Besides you, perv,” Dani added—like the guy who came in every couple of weeks talking to himself and wearing a trench coat no matter how hot it was, always looking for books about conspiracy theories and alien abductions.

“I think that’s my boss, Misha,” Jensen said, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s a genius but, like, bat-shit crazy.”

“We were thinking maybe the trench coat was air conditioned,” Dani said.

“Yeah, that’s the going theory at the firm too.”

Dani told a story about some tiny 80-year-old woman cornering Jared and asking for a detailed plot synopsis of “that _Thirty Kinds of Gray_ book everybody’s fussing about,” until even Jared was laughing at his chronic mortification.

They didn’t stay out very late but Jensen was feeling keyed up with sexual tension, and by the look Jared shot him as they were leaving, a, yes, _smoldering_ look, Jensen knew it wouldn’t be so hard to get Jared away from his store the next time.

They met for drinks a couple of more times, with Jared's coworkers trickling in and out of the bar and giving him hard looks, before it seemed like he'd been given the all-clear.

"Persistent and weird, but not a total deviant," was Dani's assessment of how the staff had voted in the "Is Jensen an Insane Stalker or Just Hopelessly Smitten" poll.

"Smitten?" Jensen wrinkled his nose.

Dani shrugged. "Beats insane."

The following Tuesday Jensen was hanging out on one of the plush green couches at the bookstore, waiting for Jared to get off work so they could go have a proper date. He was so caught up in _Pack Heat_ (the long-awaited sequel to _Pack Lust_ ) that he was surprised when Jared flopped down next to him on the couch and told him they were free to go.

"Dude," Jared laughed and plucked the book from his hands. "You've got a date with me. You don't have to keep reading this stuff to get my attention."

Jensen shrugged. "It's strangely compelling. What do you know about knotting?"

"Nothing," Jared said as he stood up, grabbing Jensen's hand. "And I'd like to keep it that way. C'mon, I’m starving."

It still took a couple more dates before he finally got Jared alone in his condo.

"Are you going to show me your etchings?" Jared asked with a smirk.

“Oh baby, I’m going to show you a lot more than that,” Jensen promised, and noted that Jared must finally be getting used to him because his blush was pale, more like the Pink Panther than a true rosy red.

As soon as they were across the threshold of Jensen’s condo, he turned and pushed Jared back against the door, surging up to claim Jared’s lips in a demanding and insistent kiss that left Jared breathless.

“I’m not sure you should be rewarded for your bad manners,” Jared gasped when Jensen broke off the kiss to steer them towards the bedroom.

“I’m not sure you should be rewarded for being such a goddamn cock-tease,” Jensen countered.

“I’m not hmmph—” Jared started to protest, but Jensen’s lips were all over Jared’s again, demanding entry, and his hands were sliding underneath Jared’s t-shirt, fingers roaming over Jared’s naked back and up to his shoulders.

Jensen pulled away from the kiss and looked at Jared, green eyes flashing as he yanked Jared’s t-shirt over his head and said “Oh you bad boy, hiding all this away from me?”

His eyes raked over Jared’s muscular chest, his chiseled abs, taking in the sharp cut of his hipbone. “That is completely unacceptable.”

“Shut up,” Jared muttered, fingers tugging at Jensen’s belt. “Man, you never shut up.”

Jensen shoved him back onto the bed and pulled off his own shirt, glad he’d been hitting the gym lately. He kicked off his pants and then he was on Jared again, claiming his lips in a bruising, punishing kiss, bracketing Jared’s slim hips with his own strong legs.

“Been dying to do this,” Jensen muttered, coming up for air long enough to tug Jared’s jeans off. “Dying to lick you all over, suck bruises into your skin. Make you blush, see how far down it goes.”

Jared groaned as he ran firm hands down Jensen’s back, cupping his ass cheeks through the thin fabric of his boxers.

“Gonna fuck you so good,” Jensen promised, grinding his dick into Jared’s.

“You’re a lot of talk,” Jared mumbled, eyes glittering with lust.

"Hush, shy-boy. First I'm gonna suck you till your eyes cross, and then I'm going to pound your ass into tomorrow."

Jared whimpered at that, hips arching off the bed and Jensen slid lower, trailing kisses from Jared's naval to the firm swell of his balls. He took them in his mouth, sucked gently, and Jared had to bite into his own arm to stifle a groan.

"Uh-uh," Jensen admonished him. "Only I get to bite all that skin."

"Get on with it, then," Jared hissed.

"Tsss, so impatient," Jensen whispered into Jared's dick, amused to watch it jump at the slight contact. Jared's cock was gorgeous, hard and hungry and such a beautiful shade of mauve that Jensen was reconsidering which color he liked best on Jared's bare skin. He continued teasing Jared with quick licks and kisses until Jared was writhing and babbling nonsense and then Jensen slid his full lips down, down, until Jared's fat cockhead was brushing against the back of his throat, and then he swallowed.

The sound Jared made at that was animalistic, half sob and half growl, and Jensen would have smiled if his lips could stretch anymore.

They'd been dancing around each other so long that it was just a few quick tugs at Jared's cock and one more deep slide all the way down and Jared was shooting helplessly into Jensen's mouth, hands struggling to find purchase in Jensen's short hair, until his body went slack beneath Jensen.

Jensen pulled off, a wicked gleam in his eye, and he crawled up Jared's limp body to kiss him, feeding Jared's release back to him and Jared took it, kissing him back and swallowing his own come like it was a goddamn treat, and _fuck_ , Jensen needed to get in that ass, he'd waited long enough, _way_ past long enough.

He reached for the lube on the nightstand. "Gotta get you ready for me, slick you up inside. Gonna fuck you all night, shy-boy.”

Jared huffed, his head lolling to the side. "M'not that shy. Just embarrassed for you. You read shit books."

Jensen chuckled, dark and low, and then his questing finger was circling Jared's hole, demanding entry, forcing himself to go slow. He eased one finger in, cock twitching as he breached Jared's ring, so tight, so fucking tight.

"Have you ever done this?" he asked, and Jared blinked at him, dazed, before he smiled.

"Are you asking if I'm a virgin?" he asked, amused. "Would you like a list of references?"

Jensen replaced his finger with both thumbs, sliding them around and slowly prepping Jared to accommodate his cock.

"Smart ass," Jensen muttered. "Gonna fuck you so good."

"You talk a big game," Jared said, and Jensen pulled his hands free, swatting Jared's ass.

"Get on your knees," he said, watching as Jared struggled to make his lax body obey, to follow Jensen's orders, and _fuck_ , was there anything more scorching hot than a guy like Jared, so big, so built, falling apart on Jensen's command, at Jensen's touch? Jared was so amenable, so _compliant_ , that Jensen had to squeeze the base of his dick for a minute to regain some self-control.

When Jared was kneeling on the bed, head pillowed in his arms and watching Jensen with one sleepy eye, Jensen grabbed a condom and slicked up his own cock. He took his time, slowly pushing in past the first and second ring of muscles. The sight of his large cock entering Jared, spearing those lovely white globes, was almost as hot as the feeling of finally being inside, surrounded by warmth so tight it almost hurt.

When he buried to the hilt, he clutched Jared's ass cheeks for a minute to steady himself before sliding his hands under Jared and gripping his hips, bones that looked sharp enough to cut fitting perfectly in his palms. He rocked his hips, an experiment, mapping the way, and Jared pushed back until they fell into an unhurried rhythm. Jensen had waited a long time, for him anyway, to get to this point, balls deep in Jared and watching his flesh pink up from exertion rather than embarrassment, and he was not going to be rushed.

He reached one hand up to tangle in the damp hair at the nape of Jared's neck, gripping it tight, and Jared started rocking back faster, almost panting.

"So fucking sexy," Jensen said. "Take my cock so good, wanna do such _wicked_ things to you."

He heard Jared's answering groan, reached down to find Jared hard again, and began stroking Jared in time with his thrusts, picking up speed, snapping his hips, heavy balls drawing up, until _fuck, yeah_ , he shot off into the condom, nerves zinging and every muscle in his body taut as his hips stuttered, breath hitched, Jared's own orgasm milking Jensen's dick through the aftershocks.

He eased out slowly, tied off the condom and flung it in the general direction of the wastebasket near the nightstand, before flopping onto his back and looking up at the ceiling, eyes glazed.

"You good?" he asked, and Jared muffled an affirmative reply. He rolled onto his back, shoulder grazing Jensen's, and their breathing began to even out.

Jensen took in the sight of Jared, cheeks mottled red with exertion and sated lust, and decided that _fucked-out_ , though it would never be printed on the side of a crayon, was his new favorite shade of red.


End file.
